Inside Out
by ChocoberryCake
Summary: Avengers watched the movie "Inside Out" , and they cry for different reason. A little sadness, and may be a bit warm. Thor speak "Shakespeare" type. It story is for Natasha, happy birthday to her!


Inside Out

復仇者們一起看了這部電影，而大家的哭點都不盡相同。 

* * *

1.

索爾喜歡跟大家一起看電影，這一週的電影之夜選擇權輪到了他，所以他挑選了一部看起來色彩很鮮豔的動畫。海報上有五個不同顏色的小人，而索爾覺得他們都長得很好玩。

「且讓吾等一同欣賞此會動的畫！」索爾興高采烈地說。他請賈維斯訂了足夠的炸雞，放滿了公共休息室的桌子。

「這真是蠢死了。」東尼一邊嘀咕一邊端著咖啡走過來，索爾聽得出來他的埋怨並不是真心的。

「這是一部關於情緒的動畫，」班納博士說，「我相信會滿有意思的。」

「是呀，除了他們忘了要把憤怒的那一隻設定成綠色—」

「東尼，」史蒂夫皺著眉阻止一切他認為不恰當的發言，「如果你這麼喜歡談論綠，我會請賈維斯確保你接下來三天吃進的食物都是純天然的綠色。」

「好啦，我錯。」東尼朝著班納博士撇了撇嘴，那大概是『我道歉雖然我早就知道你根本就不介意』的意思。

黑寡婦和鷹眼不在復仇者大樓裡，索爾不清楚他們去哪了。這有點可惜，但比起某些暗地裡拯救（或破壞）世界的任務，神盾局顯然不在乎區區一位雷神想跟大家一起看電影的願望。再說索爾自己也不是每次都能出席電影之夜。

這個故事假設了每個人的大腦裡都有五個控制不同情緒的精靈，也就是五個不同顏色的小傢伙；主角是一名11歲的小女孩萊莉，她的腦子裡掌握主導權的是黃色的那隻Joy（樂樂）。索爾在心裡猜測了一下11歲的中庭人大概要換算成幾歲的阿斯嘉人，但這問題其實無關緊要。

電影的前段在東尼不時碎嘴的細微噪音中過去了，但到了最後半小時連他都很安靜。整部片子結束時索爾站起來伸了一個懶腰，他覺得這是一部不錯的電影，雖然有些地方他看不太懂。

「希望你們中意這齣會動的畫，我的朋友。」索爾轉過頭去對大家說。

「喔呃，耶，這是一個好故事，不過絕對不會入選我最愛的五十大電影榜單。」東尼搖著手指，用整個馬克杯擋住臉，可是索爾確定那裡面早就空了。「我得去工作了。」他一邊喝著不存在的咖啡一邊閃進了電梯。

班納博士緩緩地擦著眼鏡，動作既慢又輕，但他也站起來表示有一些數據、資料和神經元在等他。於是索爾祝福他武運昌隆。

公共休息室只剩下史蒂夫和他，索爾這才發現美國隊長的鼻頭紅紅的。

「吾友史蒂夫，是空氣中的熱太少造成你的困擾嗎？抑或是過敏之惡魔作祟？」

「我很好，索爾，謝謝你。」美國隊長說著又擤了一次鼻子，「賈維斯，可以請你重播一次剛才的動畫嗎？」伴隨著他的動作，索爾看到了一些淚光。

「當然沒有問題，羅傑斯隊長。如果您需要更多的面紙，廚房左手邊的櫃子裡有一些。」賈維斯說，重新暗下了公共空間的燈，再次放映影片。

索爾不明白史蒂夫為什麼會哭。他去了廚房，找到了櫃子裡的面紙並拿了一大堆過來。

「哇噢，謝了。」史蒂夫被索爾手中堆成小山的抽取式面紙逗笑了，但他很快又沉浸到電影的世界裡去。

索爾覺得史蒂夫可能需要一些戰士之間的陪伴，而他也有點好奇這齣會動的畫隱藏了什麼奧秘是身為阿斯嘉王子的他無法參透的，所以他留下來再看一次。但比起第一次看，這次他選擇把一些心思用來關注他的朋友。

史蒂夫是在Bing Bong（小彬彬）跟Joy墜下會被遺忘的山谷時開始變得激動。索爾注意到他這次和影片中的角色一起小聲唱著啟動火箭的歌，而在Joy成功飛上去、Bing Bong留在底下消失無蹤時，大顆大顆的淚珠從史蒂夫那雙藍色眼睛中滴落，像是海把浪花拍到岸上。索爾遞過去一盒面紙，雖然史蒂夫手上並不缺。

索爾本來想說些話，但他也無法將「這是一名光榮戰士自願犧牲的選擇」這種話再輕易地說出口了。 

* * *

2.

深夜的時候索爾想去廚房找一點東西吃，卻發現公共休息室傳來了聲音。於是他帶著微波加熱後的炸雞桶去找那個在公共休息室的人分享。

是班納博士。索爾感到有點意外，坦白說，比起博士的另外一面，他和這一面接觸的時間並不是很多。通常班納總在實驗室裡跟各種索爾不懂的東西搏鬥，這很公平，每個人都有自己的戰場。

「你好，索爾。」班納博士大概是聞到了炸雞的香味，「我很喜歡你今天選的這部電影。」

索爾嘴巴塞滿了食物，因此只好點點頭代替回應。他拿了一塊炸雞出來，但被博士微笑著婉拒了。電影的劇情還在前半段，Joy和Sadness（憂憂）剛被迫離開萊莉腦子的主控室。

他們專心地看著螢幕，但索爾關心的不是劇情。班納博士沉默著一語不發，直到Fear（驚驚）企圖用其他記憶球代替核心記憶失敗、Anger（怒怒）說他有個翹家的好主意那一段。

「我覺得那挺像我的。」博士用他的下巴指指畫面上神經兮兮的Fear，「懦弱、控制不了任何事情，也阻止不了另一個傢伙壞事。」他的聲音帶著苦澀，也許他應該在茶裡加多一點糖。

「吾友班納，」索爾把他的炸雞全嚥下去，「我，索爾，奧丁之子，並不認為你是個怯懦之人。」

他舉起手，雷神之鎚呼嘯著穿過走廊，「此名喚Fear之人也是可敬的，他以自己的方式盡力保護了他的領主，萊莉女士。同此，這位Anger亦是不可或缺之存在，勿忘此劇之末，他使他的朋友們得以團聚。」索爾用鎚子指著螢幕，「鬥志與力量或非你我所應窮究之真理，但亦無須否定。」

「呃，好的。」班納博士在索爾引起的風平息後說，「我很感謝你的鼓勵。」

索爾拍拍他的背，「抬頭挺胸，吾友。」

他們一起把剩下的劇情看完。在播放工作人員名單的時候，索爾注意到博士的表情舒展了許多。 

* * *

3.

三天後的凌晨，索爾降落在天台上，經過公共休息室時發現又有人在看那部動畫。他很好奇是誰醒得這麼早，但當他看見那是誰之後，他馬上就曉得那個人絕對不是早起，是還沒去睡。

「Oh my god，是你。」東尼被他嚇了一跳，拍了拍自己的胸口，「噢，更正一下，你不是我的神。」他揚揚手中又空了的咖啡杯，俏皮地眨了一下眼。

「吾友史塔克，你亦喜歡此齣雷電之影？」

「喜歡？怎麼可能，」東尼一口否定，「這部電影省略太多了，情緒的複雜性質，忌妒、渴望、同理心…巴拉巴拉巴拉。但我不是說你的品味不佳，欣賞動畫—怎麼說呢，並不是幼稚的表現。只是，嗯，我是個心智成熟的人。嘛，這是一種近代藝術。」他低頭看看杯子，結束這個莫名其妙的句子。

索爾知道當東尼史塔克開始結結巴巴的時候就表示他很喜歡這個人／事／物，所以他也感到很高興。當初挑選影片的時候他完全沒想到竟然能在他的朋友之間造成這麼熱烈的反響。索爾先去沖了一個澡，在（詢問賈維斯之後）得知東尼依然在公共休息室時他決定拿一些早餐去加入他的朋友。他請求了賈維斯的協助，AI管家建議他幫東尼準備一片塗滿藍莓果醬的吐司，索爾豪邁地用了一整罐。

然而索爾回去的時機好像不是很恰當。東尼正在哭，而他本人似乎沒有發現到這一點。他沒有特別遮掩，甚至沒有試圖要拿面紙擦拭，只是任憑眼淚像涓涓細流，抽抽搭搭。

索爾默默地想倒退著離開，但他從來就很難不引起任何人的注意。

「賈維斯，把影片倒回三分鐘之前，」東尼語帶哽咽地說，「索爾，別躲了，你就跟我上次買的那隻聖誕節兔子一樣低調。」

三分鐘之前的電影演到在Joy的鼓勵之下Sadness上前去碰主控台。她把手放到正迅速被染黑的控制平台上，轉下那個離家出走的點子燈泡。索爾端著他自己豐盛的火雞肉番茄起司三明治和果汁，以及一杯新的熱咖啡和浸泡在藍莓醬裡的吐司走了過來，他把食物一樣一樣放在桌上。

東尼的眼睛還在看著動畫，索爾沒有出聲，努力把他那份有八層高的三明治壓扁一點（這需要技巧，他不能太用力）以便咬下去。

「等等，那是咖啡？」東尼又一次叫賈維斯倒回影片時突然說，「現在你是我的神了。」他小聲地歡呼，拿起索爾帶來的那杯，被燙得咋舌。

「別告訴任何人我哭了，你既然是個神就總得要聽人的一點要求。」東尼用力睜開雙眼又閉上好幾次，把似乎暫時流夠的淚水都眨掉。

索爾點了點頭。儘管他不覺得一名勇敢的戰士所真情流露的眼淚有向世人隱瞞的必要，但他尊重朋友的意願。

「你知道嗎，」東尼又一次躲在杯子後面，「如果那時候他們也讓Sadness碰一下操作介面就好了。」他用手指輕點自己的頭，好像裡面真的有一群情緒管理員。

索爾不知道東尼說的是哪個時候，也許這就是為什麼東尼會跟他說。

「他們理應分工合作，」索爾也指指自己的腦子，「他們是一個團隊，各司其職方能發揮所長。正如同相較於吾，巴頓和羅曼諾夫女士都更加擅長潛行。」

東尼放下杯子大笑起來，「咳咳，在這件事情上你大概只贏得了浩克，你是一個旋轉著錘子在天上飛的外星人！」

索爾認為一個全身覆蓋著紅色與金色的金屬、噴出光束來飛天的中庭人也很顯眼。但他沒吭聲，在桌子的另一端繼續啃著三明治。

「Sir，我認為您需要進食一些固體食物。」賈維斯在此時自動倒轉了影片，而且按下了暫停，「我請索爾先生代為準備了早餐，雖然成品稍微超出了健康攝取量的標準，但總比您什麼也不攝取好。請容我提醒，您並非一株經由咖啡灌溉即可存活的植物。」

「喔？阿斯嘉王子親手替我做早餐？」東尼的聲音明顯被逗樂了，他滿懷期待地看著索爾。

於是索爾指了指那片被果醬溺死的吐司。東尼瞪了好幾秒才認出來那是什麼。

「果醬佐吐司，我覺得連巴頓都會嫌太甜。」東尼說，「但看在我餓壞了的份上，把那個盤子遞給我？」 

* * *

4.

「吾友賈維斯，奧丁之子在此向你致上歉意，」索爾對著空氣說，「吾並非有意迫害吾友史塔克之健康。」

「您不需要道歉，索爾先生。」AI清晰的咬字在室內迴盪，「感謝您讓Sir吃了東西。」

索爾不好意思地搔搔後腦杓，東尼剛才對他的手藝（其實也不過就是把果醬倒出來而已）可沒少說諷刺的話，連他自己的火雞肉三明治也被嫌棄得一蹋糊塗。大概是因為他抓不準中庭人的味覺。

「另外還要感謝您向Sir推薦了那部電影，」賈維斯說，「它已經被列入Sir喜歡的電影名單，但尚未獲得精確的排名。」

「此乃吾之榮幸！」索爾洋溢出一個笑臉，「吾友賈維斯，你可中意此片？」

「很遺憾，索爾先生。我並不能判斷我自己是否正確地理解了喜歡、欣賞的概念。」

「僅循直覺，」索爾說，「我的朋友，汝雖為史塔克以中庭法術所造，但吾能感受到汝之意志。」

賈維斯沉默了片刻。索爾不確定他是否還在這裡（雖然東尼說過賈維斯一直都在）。

「那麼，索爾先生，我想我是喜歡這部電影的。」AI的語氣比平常更柔和了一點，「我尤其欣賞核心記憶能夠混雜不同的情緒，這一點簡單地提供了一個人類個性的複雜與矛盾的解釋。」

索爾有點茫然。於是賈維斯說就是最後那些球都不只有一個顏色的那一段。 

* * *

5.

當鷹眼和黑寡婦回到復仇者大樓時那個電影之夜已經過去了五天，但巴頓吵鬧著要跟上大家。他要求賈維斯再一次播放這部片，並且準備了一大堆爆米花、可樂、薯片、熱可可還有很多很多很多的棉花糖，完全不介意東尼嘲笑他是個幼稚鬼。

索爾不禁擔心這個目光銳利如鷹的男人低估了這個看似溫和的故事蘊藏的威力。他當然不覺得強大的鷹眼會敗給一部動畫片，但他認為他的朋友可能會需要一些其他的補給品。於是他在電影開始前十分鐘走進公共休息室，帶了很多面紙和一箱礦泉水。

電影開始前一分鐘羅曼諾夫把他抓到另一層樓的走廊上。

「為什麼要特地把那些面紙和水放在那裡？」黑寡婦的雙眉微蹙，「這部動畫裡有什麼？」

索爾，奧丁之子，在那一刻莫名地產生了一種敬畏感。「這是一齣精彩的雷電之影，女士，它相當感動人心。」索爾肅穆地說。

娜塔莎羅曼諾夫凝視著他幾秒鐘，「謝了。」她說，但索爾無從判斷她是否相信自己的話。她轉身沒入長廊，往公共休息室的方向。

而一絲絲的好奇心使得索爾在她身後開口問道：「吾可有榮幸與汝等一齊欣賞此劇？」

黑寡婦的腳步停頓，但她轉身給他一個迷人的微笑，「好啊，為什麼不呢？」

索爾發現熱可可和棉花糖竟然是黑寡婦的食物時忽然領略到了認知失調的意思。

起初那次（奧丁的鬍子啊，他們那天晚上又把這部片看了三遍）克林特比東尼還要吵，他針對片中每一句台詞吐槽，把每一個笑點都笑到索爾以為他就是藉由這樣來鍛鍊腹肌的。娜塔莎則非常安靜，好像沙發上那個只距離她不到一英吋、邊嗄吱嗄吱地吃爆米花邊狂笑的男人跟她之間有次元的障壁。

當看見他們用一個吻分享棉花糖時索爾發自內心地為他們的甜蜜感到喜悅，但又認為他應該抱歉，因為他好像打擾到了某種只屬於他們之間的私密時光。可是當索爾想要悄悄溜走的時候克林特就會把薯片或爆米花往他身上扔，或者娜塔莎會突然開口質問他對劇情的見解。索爾把這些理解為他的特務朋友們歡迎他的陪伴的表現。

克林特對哭點的捧場程度如同對笑點那樣，這使得他在影片最後情緒起伏很大。娜塔莎摟著他的脖子低聲呢喃著安慰，索爾覺得自己最好不要出聲，所以他只是把礦泉水和面紙移動到黑寡婦觸手可及的地方。

第二次看的時候克林特戴上了他的嚴肅面具，唇線緊抿、眉頭可以把蚊子夾死的那一副。他在前面大半部電影的時間都死撐著，甚至成功通過了Bing Bong的關卡；但到了萊莉跑下巴士回家那段，那個爸爸一說出「我們也想念明尼蘇達」這句話，克林特的面具就嘩啦啦地碎了。他徹底從字面意義上哭捲了。影片第三次播的時候克林特已經對所有其他的場景都免疫得靜如止水，然而「我們也想念明尼蘇達」就像一句咒語，讓克林特在那一幕之後怎麼也止不住嗚咽地抽泣。索爾沒去過明尼蘇達，但他猜測那是個有奇妙魔力的地方。

賈維斯終於能夠亮起公共休息室的燈光之後索爾聽見克林特喃喃地抱怨他又餓了，娜塔莎賞他一記白眼，逕自搭電梯回房間。

索爾決定陪他的朋友去覓食，「吾友巴頓，明尼蘇達可是你的故鄉？若你思鄉情切，吾可使雷神之鎚帶你返回故居。」

「什麼？喔不是啦，」克林特咕嚕咕嚕地喝著水，揉著哭過的眼睛，「我是在愛荷華州出生的，但是謝啦。」他用拳頭搥了一下索爾的手臂，友好的那種。

索爾想要問為什麼那句台詞會使他的朋友有如此劇烈的反應，卻又猶豫起這個問題是否過於私人。

克林特看了索爾一眼，「不是因為『明尼蘇達』或愛荷華，我並不想家。」他們走進廚房，克林特從背後把空的寶特瓶扔進回收箱，「我是彼得潘。」他輕快地說。

索爾聽過彼得潘的事蹟，但他有點困惑，克林特作為一個特務已經很忙，怎麼還有時間去掌管一座島？

克林特只是咧齒一笑，沒有繼續向索爾解釋的意思。「賈維斯，我請你幫我訂的蛋糕在？」

* * *

+1。

Who's the birthday girl?

克林特在索爾走出電梯後朝他揮了揮手，然後請賈維斯取消了前往自己的樓層的指令。善解人意的AI管家直接幫他把電梯停在娜塔莎那一層。

「經典巧克力幕斯。」

克林特在房門無聲地向右滑動的同時主動招認，對於娜塔莎識破了他的藉口而等在門後這點絲毫不覺得意外。

「克林特，你知道我討厭過生日。」娜塔莎雙臂環抱在胸前，聲音的溫度就像這個季節的莫斯科午夜。

「但是妳不討厭蛋糕啊，」克林特愉快地聳肩，「經典、巧克力、幕斯。」他把懷裡的盒子稍微捧高，刻意強調那間店的燙金商標。

大約一分鐘的對峙之後娜塔莎側身讓他通過。

房間裡只有幾盞立燈與檯燈，提供了昏暗而富層次感的不均勻光線。克林特輕哼著歌走向沙發，小心翼翼地把蛋糕從盒子裡端出來放在玻璃茶几上，他不顧娜塔莎惱怒的氣勢，插了一根金色的蠟燭在蛋糕正中央。

「克林特—」

「我也討厭生日，但我愛許願。」克林特說。

娜塔莎沒有繼續對話。克林特轉過身，看見她的眼裡潛藏著受過傷的痕跡。

「我恨生日。」安靜了幾秒鐘之後她開口，「不只是討厭而已，你非得逼我再講一次嗎？」她的語調很平淡，卻帶著撕裂感。

克林特向娜塔莎走去，伸手把她圈進懷裡，「我很抱歉。」他俯在她耳邊輕聲說，「但是塔莎，妳抗拒的『那一個生日』已經過了。」

娜塔莎沒有任何表示。

「妳得感謝那些生日，」克林特把她摟得更緊了，「它們讓妳蛻變成了堅強又獨立的女人，而不再是那個必須聽從命令的小女孩。」

他稍微停頓了一下，「我才是我們之中討厭長大的那一個。」

娜塔莎回抱了他，但過了片刻又把他推開。

「好吧。可是蠟燭免談。把那個蠢東西拿走。」

「妳不打算許願？」克林特裝出受到打擊的樣子。

「讓給你。」

「真的？妳本來有個好理由可以要求我洗一個禮拜的碗。」

娜塔莎丟過來一把刀子，克林特向一旁閃開，刀刃剛好切向他身後的蛋糕，把蠟燭砍成兩截。「嘿！我還沒許願！」他抗議。

「第一個願望是你得洗一個月的碗。」她冷冷地說，顯然是撤回了把權利轉讓給他的前言；但在克林特發出心靈受傷的哀嚎聲後她不得不再次同意把後面的願望送他。

「那麼第二個願望是妳要跟我一起穿CRAFTHOLIC系列的拖鞋。」他咯咯笑著宣布，那是個軟綿綿的日本品牌。

娜塔莎試著板起臉來拒絕這件事，但克林特知道他會得逞；因為她皺著眉頭咬牙切齒了半天還是沒說話。他默默偷笑，慶幸自己猜中了她其實很喜歡那個棉花糖般的牌子。

「快許完你的笨願。」她嘆了一口氣，頹喪地把臉埋進手中。

「第三個願望是不能說出來的。」克林特把她遮著臉的手拉開，「但是我可以用這種方式告訴妳。」

一個有點強勢的吻。

「克林特，你只拿了一個盤子。」娜塔莎不耐煩地單手把玩著叉子。

「唔…」他用一個無辜的表情看她，「我不是得負責洗一個月的碗盤嗎？」

「所以呢？」她挑起眉毛，「我拒絕跟你共用。」

「妳可以當我的盤子。」克林特小心地拿起一塊蛋糕，放在盤子上遞給她。

「塔莎？」端著的盤子沒人接應，「要我餵妳嗎？」

* * *

-fin-


End file.
